Should've Assessed the Risk More
by dark insanity 13
Summary: Ichigo decides to let loose... IchiHime, written for Orihime's birthday. Visual may mental scar those who do not agree with me D:


It was dead quiet in the Kurosaki (previously Kurosaki-Inoue) household. There was naught but the sounds of the house's usual creaks and shifts to be heard. One would almost think there was no one home, but there was indeed someone home.

Kurosaki Ichigo cautiously peeked his head out of the bedroom, turning it slowly from left to right. Seeing nothing down either end of the hall, he stalked out and headed towards the stairs.

"Orihime?" he called questioningly.

He got no reply, but that didn't deter him from his searching. He popped his head into the kitchen, and then her studio further down.

"Orihime?" he called again as he continued his walk-around. "You home?"

Still no answer, and there appeared to be no sign of the brunette in the house. He paused in front of his final spot to search, listening for any abnormal sounds that would indicate someone else being in the house. After a minute of absolute silence, he grinned boyishly and swiftly headed back to the bedroom.

Truthfully, he hadn't expected Orihime to answer; he was aware that she wasn't home. She had left to get groceries fifteen minutes previous, telling him so. But he just wanted to make sure that she hadn't just hidden somewhere in the house on him…again.

Deep down, he'd always wanted to try it out since seeing it as a teen. Of course, he'd never in a million years admit it to anyone, even his kind-hearted wife, because it just wasn't _him_. He never had the chance when he lived with his family because there was the off-chance one of them would walk in and discover him. Plus he lived in a _clinic_; people were coming and going every day, and he got talked about enough because of his hair. On top of all that, his Shinigami "buddies" always seemed to think that they didn't need to be invited into his family's house.

But since things calmed down, he finished high school, moved out of the house and in with his girlfriend in an apartment, and then married her after finishing university and moved into a house. Rukia and the rest of the notorious home invaders had gone back home to Soul Society and only visited occasionally (and always announced because of…previous incidents). He finally had his chance!

Dashing out of the bedroom again, he took one final conspicuous glance at the bottom of the stairs in case before quickly moving to the living room to close the curtains. Satisfied, he strode over to the small stereo set Chad had gotten him as a wedding present (alongside a collection of rock CDs in a variety of languages).

"I can't thank you enough for this, buddy," he murmured to himself, chuckling.

Plugging it in (as it hadn't gotten much use within the past year) and grabbing a CD from the nearby shelf, he popped it open and tossed the CD in. Pausing it before the first song started, he inspected the track list on the back before smiling and changing the song to the one he wanted. He un-paused it and darted out of the room to get into position. A few seconds of silence permeated the house before a piano started playing.

_Dodododo do do di do…_

Grabbing a nearby TV remote, he took a running start before stopping, making himself slide on the polished wood floor across the entryway to the living room. He was wearing nothing but a loose-fitting dress shirt, his underwear, a pair of socks, and an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm cool," he thought jokingly, snickering.

_Dodododo do do di do…_

He turned around as the piano stopped playing, bringing the remote towards his lips.

_Just take those old records off the shelf…_

His lips moved with the lyrics, and he began to move around with the beat.

_I sit and listen to them by myself…_

Ichigo moved forward, his hips bouncing in time with the music. The remote, his impromptu microphone, didn't leave its spot in front of his mouth.

_Today's music ain't got the same soul…_

He kept dancing forward, walking past the couch without a care.

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll!_

The remote was suddenly tossed onto the nearby couch and he grabbed a broom that had been left leaning against the wall, turning back towards the entryway.

_Don't try to take me to a disco…_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor…_

Continuing to lip sync to the song, he started using the broom as an imaginary guitar and hopped up on the coffee table in front of him.

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door…_

He danced along the table, knowing the strong wood could support him. He air strummed the broom dramatically, shaking his hips with the music.

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll!_

Ichigo jumped off the table, landing on his knees. He began to use the handle end of the broom like a microphone, bobbing his head without a care. He was off in his own world.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll…_

_The kind of music just soothes the soul…_

Suddenly he tossed away the broom and leapt to his feet, turning towards the couch with a bounce in his step.

_I reminisce about the days of old…_

"…Ichigo?" a soft voice questioned out of nowhere.

He stumbled as he was about to leap onto the couch, freezing in place once his balance was regained. His head whipped to the living room's entryway so quickly the observer thought he would get whiplash.

Standing there with a couple of bags in her arms was his wife Orihime, staring at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. He mimicked her expression. Bob Seger continued to play in the background with no care that he had stopped dancing. The couple stared at each other blankly for a minute before their brains got in working order again. Orihime blinked slowly several times as Ichigo's expression changed to one of mortification.

A choked sound like an attempt to smother a laugh reached his ears and he flushed bright red, hiding his face in his hand. Orihime burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles that had her putting down the groceries so she didn't drop them as she collapsed to the floor. Ichigo could only stand there and take her laughter, absolutely humiliated to be discovered by Orihime.

"Well, it could have been worse," he mused. "It could have been Renji or Rukia, or **both** (heaven help me) that found me doing that…I'd never live it down."

Several minutes of unstoppable laughter went on before the brunette managed to get control of herself.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo-k-kun," she attempted to say through her leftover giggles. "I-It's just t-too funny…"

Her response was only an embarrassed mumble under his breath. She tried to stifle the rest of her laughs and approached him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look quite…" she paused to think of the right word that wouldn't make her shy and a different kind of giggly, "handsome in your underwear and a dress shirt."

She watched as one of his eyes opened and his fingers cracked open to peek at her. He was still red to the ears, but her words appeared to get through to him. She couldn't fight the chuckles that rose up with her next statement.

"Maybe next time you can put a show on just for me."

Despite being thought impossible, Ichigo flushed a deeper red.

(Dark: don't ask me where the hell this crack came from, because I don't know how I got infected by this plot bunny in the first place. Just one minute I was shown the Guitar Hero Playboy Bunnies commercial, and the next I'm snickering (and drooling) over the image of Ichigo doing that dance from Risky Business. Tom Cruise has got nothing on Ichigo. Of course, it's boring just to have is as just Ichigo dancing around, so he has to get discovered by someone. And who better than Orihime?

I guess you could say that this is my fic for Hime's birthday XD it wasn't originally intended as such, but since it's her birthday and I think she would appreciate the idea anyway, why not? And admit it, Hime's just strange enough to join in with him XD)

**Omake:**

_Dodododo do do di do…_

Ichigo: *slides in wearing a dress shirt, underwear and socks*

_Dodododo do do di do…_

Orihime: *slides in after him wearing another one of his dress shirts and socks, presumably also in her underwear*

Ichigo & Orihime: *grin at each other* *turn* *Ichigo holds up TV remote, Orihime holds up a hairbrush*

_Just take those old records off the shelf…_

Ichigo & Orihime: *break into dance*


End file.
